Lost In Paradise
by YourDemonicAssassin
Summary: They didn't save Kaylee. She died and did not come back. This is 16 years later when the Bean Sidhe brothers find her soul again this time in the body 16 year old Jasmine Road. STILL LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER! PM ME IF INTERESTED!
1. I've Been Searching

**This chapter will probably go under some changes later, depending on how the story progresses. I was just trying to get a good opening for the story going, and I don't think I did a very good job but.. I hope you like it. Please bare with me through some not-so-good chapters before they improve. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul screamers. **

**-They didn't save Kaylee. She died and did not come back. This is 16 years later when the **_**Bean Sidhe **_**brothers find her soul again this time in 16 year old Jasmine Road. Will be looking for a co-writer if anyone is interested, and just read and review. First chapter coming soon. spoilers from If I die. Let me know what you think she should look like. I was going to let her keep her same eyes, with black-brown hair, pale skin, tallish, and slightly curvy, or do you think she should look almost the same as Kaylee? Hmmm…. But I want people to get a say in it. So… yeah. Let me know. ****Soul Screamers belongs to Rachel Vincent.-**

K/J POV

I felt the tears sting my eyes as I looked at my mother and stepfathers graves in front of me, my best friend Jade at my side. I took a deep, shuddering breath, as I turned away, refusing to cry in front of these people. Later I would sneak back out here, but right now? I wouldn't cry. These people here had no clue how to deal with me when they thought I was in 'shock' how would they deal with me if I started to cry? The fact is they wouldn't. They wouldn't know what to say, they wouldn't know how to deal with it. So I would let them think I was as okay as I could fake and express my true feelings later.

Jade gave me an ironic half smile, knowing me well enough to know what I was doing, and silently telling me with her eyes she would be there for me. I returned her look with a grateful one of my own before I walked off quietly.

People watched me leave, but no one stopped me. Anyone here who knew who I was knew better than to try to fight my logic, and those who knew what I was didn't want to. Or, to phrase better, what I could do. I had no clue what I was, and those who weren't 'human' had no clue what I was either. Jade, a half _bean sidhe_ , was the only one who had seen the existent of my powers. My abilities weren't as obvious as hers were, but if I wasn't careful the effects could be bad. I controlled, to an existent, fire and wind. No one but Jade knew how powerful I truly was, and no one really wanted to.

I walked into a small wooded area, letting a few tears escape before a voice caught me off guard.

"Kay" it was so soft I barley heard it, but I turned to see a tall, muscular man standing a few feet away from me. He looked at me with a mixture of longing and wonder, as he pushed a strand of dark brown hair from his green-brown eyes.

"Who?" I asked taking a step back, unsure how to react to this person. He didn't look much older than me, no older than twenty, but that didn't mean anything in the world I lived in. he could be a hundred for all I knew.

"It's you Kaylee." He said, taking a step towards me, as I scrambled back. "you look so different but it's really you."

"Okay, first of all, my name is Jasmine. Second, who the hell is Kaylee? And third who the fuck are you?" I asked anger pouring out of me and I felt my body heat up, the light change in the wind as whipped delicately around me, giving me strength with its presents.

He looked so hurt I might have felt bad if he wasn't acting so damn crazy. Who the hell was this guy?

"You don't… You don't remember me? It's Nash." When that got no reaction out of me he continued of frantically. "Nash Hudson. I knew you before you were Jasmine, when you used to be my Kaylee Cavanaugh. We were so perfect for each other, Kay." He said grabbing my arm before I could pull back. His had was so cold, something about that felt familiar, but I refused to acknowledge what he was saying. I glared angrily up at him for a half second, before I called up fire letting it burn his hand.

"You are crazy." I said taking a few steps back when he removed his hand in pain. "You don't touch me, and you don't come up to someone you don't know and try to sell them idiotic stories. I have enough to deal with, without adding crazy obsessed lunatic to the list." I said, turning angrily away before he could say anything, walking all the way back to the funeral. But no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, I felt Nash's eyes on me the entire time, watching me, hidden in the patch of trees.

**Let me know what you think! Next chapter hopefully coming soon. I will also (hopefully) have my awesome friend/soon-to-be-co writer helping out with the story. If you have anyways I might be able to better the story, do not hesitate to tell me. thank you so much. **


	2. For Something So Distant

**I am a horrible person. I should have updated this months ago, and I could give you my list why I didn't get around to it but it's not fair of me to make this any longer than I have to. I don't own soul screamers, the talented Rachel Vincent does, and thank you to my wonderful new co-author Dianalee Holmes, whom without I wouldn't have updated due to lack of knowing what to do with the story. So thank you, from the bottom or top of my heart. Whichever is the most important part. **

NPOV

She didn't recognize me. After everything we went through together… She forgot about me...

I let out a growl of frustration as I punched the wall, wishing desperately for another balloon, but everyone was going to be here soon and if they knew I still used they'd take it away from me again. I had to be careful.

"What did that poor wall ever do to you?" A voice said from behind me. Spinning around I came face to face with Sabine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, deciding to take my anger out on her.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at my tone, Sabine hated it when I yelled at her, something I didn't do often.

"You know why I'm here." She said as she reached for me. I jerked away from her, unwilling to let her touch me. I didn't want her to hear my fears. I didn't want her to know what I now knew. That Kaylee was back, weather she knew it or not.

I was saved from having to explain myself to Sabine when Tod popped up in my room, leaning back on my chair.

"How long have you been here?" I demanded, knowing my Reaper brother could spy on me without me knowing.

"I have better things to do than spy on you all day." He said, a touch of anger in his voice. Since Kaylee died we had little more than hatred for each other.

"The only reason I'm even here, little brother, is because you invited me here. Mom will be here soon. She just got off work."

Sabine glared angrily at my brother, I'm sure a part of her convinced that given a few more moments alone with me she would have broken me. but with Kaylee so close into my grasp i couldn't risk it.. not anymore. I looked at my brother before glancing at Sabine, hoping he would catch my silent message.

"Leave." He said his eyes now fixed on Sabine. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to anger her. Not after she tormented Kaylee so much. She opened her mouth to object or tell him where to shove it, when he continued. "Leave now, or i will teleport you half way across the world and leave you there. or maybe i'll just ditch you in the nether world and see how long it takes you to get back." he said, his voice low and steady, eyes betraying nothing.

Angry, Sabine stormed out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

"Thanks" I said. "You wouldn't really have sent her there would you?"

Tod just shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "Why did you want her gone?" he asked

"I need to discuss something with you, mom and Adien" I said carefully. I didn't want really want Tod to know, he'd only cause problems for Kaylee and me, but weather I liked it or not he would find out so i might as well tell him.

He raised an eyebrow, but a knock at the door silenced any coming questions.  
>I walked out of the room to the door, Tod appearing beside me as i opened the door. Standing there was Harmony Hudson, our Banshee heritage keeping her looking young and pretty. Followed by her was Kaylee's father, Aiden, Kaylees dad, or Mr. Cavanaugh to his face, he still hated me, but my news would change that. He would like me so much he would beg me to be with Kaylee. And I would, I loved her. Our life's together would be perfect.<p>

As they walked into the house I could see the curiosity rolling off them in waves as they sat down on the sofa. It was quiet for all of two seconds before Tod, who was never one to beat around the bush, finally asked they question they all had wanted so desperately to know.

"What the fuck inspired you to call us all here?" he said, anger from before coming out, he had put up his walls, his emotions well hidden, but us all being here together made us all remember who wasn't here. But that was about to change, I reminded myself, smiling more to myself than Tod when I answered.

"I called you all here because I have news that you all would like to know." I said taking a deep breath. "Kaylee is alive." Whatever reaction I had expected, it wasn't this one.

Tod was next to me in a heartbeat, more than ready to beat the explanation right out of me. My mom was shocked and looked confused, and Mr. Cavanaugh looked… Pissed. There wasn't another word for it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tod growled at me, and even he couldn't hide his emotions now. Anger, resentment, sadness and.. hope? I wasn't quite sure.

"What I mean is what I said. please sit down and we can settle this rationally." I said, and when Tod continued to stand, icy glare still fixed on me, I continued anyway. "When a person dies a reaper takes his soul, right Tod?" I asked, knowing the answer, just as everyone else did.

"Yes." He said I could see him latch onto my train of thought. "Nash, I know where you are going with this and yes, your right. Somewhere out there, Kaylee's soul is still here. But there are millions of people in the world. how do you expect to find one person, without a name or anything really to go on?" he said. It killed him to say that, I could see it. I hated to admit it but the one thing my brother and I rivaled in was our love of Kaylee Cavanaugh. He wanted her back just as much as I did.

"But I already found her!" I said looking at everyone now. "When Kaylee died and Tod refused to reap her soul, Levi reaped it." Tod had been sent back to the nursing home for three years for that. "Well I got to thinking about it and I took a chance. I tracked do Levi and we… talked. He got me in contact with someone in the know of the souls. Her name is Jasmine Road. She is 16 and she lives in Cary, North Carolina. I saw her the other day. I talked to her. Will you all help me get her back?"

_**Okay so if I still have any people reading this story PLEASE review! Im not telling you to, but I am asking sweetly…. Kinda…. Okay I'm HINTING BODLY at you to. Ill even put it in bold. Boom. Its already in bold. That's how good I am. Guess what? Top ones in bold to. How did I do it? Must be magic. Poof! What was that? I think that was the sound of Rachel Vincent about to start writing With All My Soul. The last Soul Screamer book. What should you do when its all over? Reread the series, buy the books, and defiantly read her other books. And I swear the next update wont take so long. **_


End file.
